Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices and electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuits thereof.
With the development of semiconductor manufacturing techniques the number of devices integrated into one circuit has increased. A System-on-Chip (SoC) integrated circuit may include a system which has various components such as memory, a processor, a voltage control circuit, and so forth. The SoC consists of one chip and thus occupies less area and consumes less power compared to a typical system.
Electrostatic voltages may be externally applied to an integrated circuit through an input/output pad. Once the integrated circuit is influenced by an electrostatic voltage, an electrostatic current (a current caused by an electrostatic phenomenon) may discharge, and malfunction and/or damage may occur in the integrated circuit. ESD protection circuits may protect the integrated circuits from electrostatic discharge.